


Un día

by Vismur



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cumpleaños, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día especial para Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Un día  
> Autor: Vismur  
> Regalo para: ambard10 (LJ)  
> Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
> Pareja: Danny/Steve  
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece sino a sus creadores, televisora, etc.  
> Notas: ambard pidió que el cumpleaños de Steve fuera el mismo día de la muerte de la madre del mismo. He aquí el resultado.

Desde que vivía con el Super SEAL, se había enterado de un buen de cosas interesantes, que a Steve le gustaba nadar a horas insanas del horario, que a pesar de tener un extraño régimen alimentario, tenía afecto al amaranto, también que su cumpleaños se acercaba y eso parecía poner de mal al grandulón.

Quizás en la marina no hicieran festejos, pero el sí, que por algo se llama Danny Williams.

Así que cuando el gobernador mando a llamar a Steve por haber volado un edificio en plena cuidad, y lograr una remodelación sin precedentes, Danny aprovecho para hablar con el equipo.

\- ¿El cumpleaños de Steve? – pregunto Kono dejando lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención en la noticia.

\- Así es – menciono Danny sacando una hoja de las cosas a hacer.

\- ¿Y quieres hacerle una fiesta sorpresa? – pregunto Chin levantando una ceja.

\- Si, será en la casa de Steve

\- Me parece una buena idea – dijo Max.

\- Entonces pongámonos de acuerdo – Danny empezó a tararear las cosas - ¿Quién se encarga de los adornos? – pregunto.

\- Yo, se me ocurren varias ideas – dijo la chica local.

-¿La comida? –

\- Kamekona y yo– sugirió Chin – seguro él estará feliz por ayudar

\- ¡yo! – grito entusiasmado – me metí a un curso de repostería y quiero probar – todos miraron al hombre.

\- bien, bien, entonces… ¿a quién más invitamos? – pregunto Chin.

\- Yo me encargo de llamar a Mary – su hermana era muy importante que estuviera presente se dijo Danny – y de los demás invitados.

Tuvieron que posponer sus planes porque en ese preciso momento apareció Steve McGarrett, quien solo observo a la bolita reunida.

\- ¿Me perdí algo?

\- No que va, ¿El gobernador te despedirá esta vez? – pregunto Danny para desviar la atención de la reunión, algunos despistados solamente empezaron a desaparecer disimuladamente, quedando solo el rubio y el moreno.  
\- No, había una queja de los vecinos porque ese edificio se había vuelto inestable y se estaba cayendo, así que con la remodelación están contentos, aunque haya sido por una explosión – termino de explicar Steve, dejando el tema anteriormente en paz.

\- Vamos a casa entonces – termino de decir el rubio.

En los días siguientes Steve empezó a notar que todos estaban bastantes ocupados haciendo cosas, su cumpleaños se acercaba y tenía ganas de invitar a los demás para pasar rato de calidad, pero oia de aquí y por aya algo que tenían que hacer, Steve se deprimió aun más.

Su cumpleaños era una fecha depresiva por naturaleza, era el día en que murió su mamá, y desde entonces se sentía muy mal al respecto.  
Suponía que estaba destinado a pasar solo la fecha.

\- Danny, el sábado, ¿vas a salir? – pregunto con la esperanza de que el rubio se quedará con él.

\- Lo siento Steve, tengo cosas importantes que hacer en la mañana, pero en la tarde estaré aquí – fue lo que contesto con una sonrisa, Steve le correspondió con lo poco que podía.

El sábado en la mañana la casa estaba sola, Danny salió con prisa a lugar desconocido, toda la mañana estaría solo, entonces al menos pasaría la tarde con él, suspirando fue al cementerio, a llevarle un ramo de flores a su madre occisa.  
\- Hola madre – él no era de mucho a hablarle a una tumba, pero al parecer este era un día en que estaba rompiendo algunas metas propias.

Se quedo ahí toda la mañana, admirando la tumba, contando algunas cosas interesantes que le habían pasado a últimas fechas.

Como la boda de Chin, la nueva integrante que a veces era un fastidio, Kono y sus habilidades, el excéntrico Max, él siempre negociante Kamekona, pero sobre todo, de Danny y en segundo término Grace, a su madre estuviera viva, seguramente se le habría hecho muy extraña la forma tan apasionante con la que hablaba del rubio, incluso el SEAL se hubiera dado cuenta, pero para algunas cosas este hombre era muy retrasado (sin ofender claro).

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, seguramente ya había llegado Danny a la casa, y podrían tomar una cerveza fría viendo el mar, esta idea le emociono bastante.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con la casa sospechosamente vacía. Y eso le entristeció un poco. Quizás si nadaba un poco quitaba tensiones y sin cambiarse de ropa de dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa.

\- ¡Felicidades! – grito una entusiasmada multitud, no era tanta gente, pero para Steve era mucha, se quedo parpadeando aun no creyendo lo que estaba viendo.

Su patio trasero estaba decorado con motivos hawaianos, había una mesa de comida, y lo que parecía un pastel de dos pisos, ¿la vela era una espada Jedi?, y ante él también estaban las personas que él consideraba familia, Danny, Chin y su esposa, Kono, Joe, Max, su hermana Mary, Kamekona, varios de sus compañeros de la marina, Grace, umh Lori.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños tío Steve! – Grace se acerco a abrazarlo, por fin reaccionando.

\- Gracias – murmuro bajito, Grace solo sonrió.

\- A mi papá, él fue quien preparo todo esto – menciono la pequeña, dejando espacio para más abrazos.

Steve vio a Danny, quien le dio un abrazo.

Y con eso se le ilumino el cerebro, por eso andaban raros, y con una gran sonrisa apretó entre sus brazos a Danny y le dio una vuelta.

\- Maldito Steve, suéltame – gruño el rubio, pero ahora nada podía quitarle la sonrisa a Steve, y solo por eso Danny, se abstuvo de golpearlo para que le soltara.


End file.
